User blog:Hannif Hussain/Death Battle Ep Review-Dante vs Bayonetta
Dante VS Bayonetta (Official).png|Dante vs Bayonetta ''Warning: This review contains spoilers of the episode I'm going to talk about, click this beautiful word word to 'go '.'' Wow, first review of a death battle of the season priemer of season 3! And b4 you say it, yes I did get spoiled because of the intellegent of no spoiling allowed here. Well then, from what I've heard, I never expected Bayo to be in the first episode consider the fact that it's a hige explosion to the priemere we have got an after 1000 years of waiting...we finally have our totally-not obviose combatant Dante Sparda. Yeah, everybody new it was gonna be Dante but because of the ODBFB, it had Bayo vs Morrigan but the episode we got is Dante vs Bayo. So will the episode have all the action we all want or is the episode gets a bit hairy and actaully made the devils cry? Lets find out! The Match-up Like we all know, Dante was Bayo's opponent. So if you're wondering the connections, They are: *Both are sassy hack and slasher anti heroes of gaming. *Both slay supernatural beings on daily bases. *Both are half human (Half demon of Dante and half witch for Bayonetta). *Both have sarcastic and blunt personalities. *Both tries to stop the evil forces of Heaven and Hell. *Both have huge arsenals and have named dual wielding guns. *Both are created by Hideki. The match-up seems fitting like all rivalry match-ups and it's what I didn't expect for ep 1 of S3. Yeah sure Bayo vs Morrigan is fair but wait until you see Dante. The analysis The analysis is actaully well-done. The jokes and that joke that you might now about that turned into a meme in this wiki and the other wiki I hope I might visit. This is the reason why I love the analysis, even though I know a lot about these two characters, they tell me about more info about character I never known about like Dante's feats and Bayo's arsenal and stuff. TBH, I actaully didn't expect that their isn't many pervy jokes of Boomstick about Bayonetta which is mu=y only complaint but isn't much of a complaint anyways. The fight Oh boy, we got to the best part of the episode! The fight was epic! #It's Torrian's animation and like all Torrian's animation, it's AWESOME! #How unexepected it can be. Well for me it's unexpectable like the inclusion of Trish and Jeanne aiding Bayo or Dante in their fight and their two partners...cliffhanger on what happened. And it's on DBX on what happened to Tris and Jeanne. #I love how some fights actaully feels like they are fighting each other to the death. Bit complicated to continue but I'll pass. Only real complaint is just how bland the church inside looks. Looks awesome to you but for me, it doesn't really look exciting. Also, I gotta love the design of that black-beast like monster I forggotten it's name. The Results From what I've it's suppose to be a curbstomp battle of Bayo's favour but turns out to be fair and Dante suprisingly wins. Even if it's wrong, I actaully think it's accurate and it's accurate. Dodged 6 bullets behind you with the time freeze, LMAO, I F*CKIN' 108,000 RAINDROPS IN JUST 30 SECONDS WITCH! You have time withc that make you that you can dodge everything, cute LMAO I CAN COUNTER IT WITH QUICK SILVER AND I CAN PUSH A BOULDER WITH JUST ONE FINGER! I DUNNO WHY IT'S ON FULLCAPS! You can kill people with your torture attacks? LMAO I CAN FREAKIN' CASUALLY F*CKIN' SHRUGG OF STABS IN A MANLY WAY AS IF IT'S JUST SOME TODDLER BITES! MY COMPUTER HATES ME! In conclusion 5/5 Match-up colour green 4.9/5 Analysis colour green 5/5 Battle colour green 4.9/5 Results colour green Conclusion 99.9%! Fun Fact: Hideki actaully disagrees with the fight. Deal with it Hideki, deal with it... Next Time So Bowser confirmed.. Finally that king of koopas finally shown up and capture the spotlight! And yet it's time for the geussing game guys. Who would you want to face Bowser? Ganondorf (LOZ) King DDD (Kirby) King K.Rool (Donkey Kong) Nintendo King Royale Kaos Ridley Category:Blog posts